


Dead Dreaming

by meiratyn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad at being closeted, M/M, Vampire oppression, Vampires, figure skating, gay vampires - Freeform, mention of past death, some homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiratyn/pseuds/meiratyn
Summary: When Viktor Nikiforov made the decision to travel to Japan to enter his first figure-skating competition, he had expected to be the only one of his kind among the humans. What he didn't expect was that he would be competing alongside another vampire barely old enough to control his fangs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I started writing this at PMX and I hope to update this pretty regularly. 
> 
> This is an AU recycling vampire dynamics featured in Supernaturalverse, and ongoing JoJo series I cowrite with tsukitheoverlord. You don't need to read that series to understand this, and I will gladly answer any questions anyone might have about how things work in this universe.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

Although Viktor knew what he was doing was both illegal and morally wrong, he just couldn't pull himself away from this competition.

He had ice skated as a human with his family back in Russia, and he'd even managed to work some of the ballet he watched his sister learn into his skating. 

It had been more fun than skating normally like the other men. 

But then he drowned.

What he could and couldn't do changed after that. 

Sure, now, things were better. Sort of. Blood was easier to get. He usually didn't have to worry about being killed in the streets. 

But the Soviet Union made it very clear he and others like him were not welcome in the country and would never be considered true Soviets. 

Not like he ever really considered himself a Soviet to begin with. He was Russian, nothing more, nothing less. 

What he still couldn't do was what he wanted to do more than anything else. 

Viktor wanted to skate on the ice again. 

Not like he had when he was human, but rather like the dancers he often saw in the moving pictures. 

It was enchanting to watch, and he had complete confidence that his body could move just as gracefully. 

So like everything else he wanted, as soon as he identified it, he set out to make it happen. 

There were few humans Viktor trusted as a general rule, however, so he had been left to study the dancers on his own, develop his abilities on his own. 

He had done pretty well, if he had to say so himself, although he wasn't one to brag.

Most of the time. 

It had been almost seven years now since he had first made the decision to become a figure skater (although he still preferred to refer to them as ice dancers), and Viktor was now satisfied with his abilities enough enter a competition. 

The physical exam he knew to be very lacking in detailed examination, and with a few tricks he was able to pass himself off as human.

As long as he was careful not to be too revealing of his physical abilities, he knew he had nothing to worry about. 

Well, not quite nothing, but almost nothing. 

He was breaking the law, without a doubt. It likely wasn't right to be competing in a human competition when he had an incredible advantage, but..

Well..

What kind of man would he be if he said he didn't want to be recognized for his abilities?

In the end, he wasn't so different from the humans, he mused as he observed another competitor in the midst of being on the receiving end of a motivating speech from his coach. 

Something about seeing it made him smile. 

They all wanted to do their best and be recognized for what they could do.

Himself included.

He just couldn't help but be envious of the mentor/mentee relationship. 

Even the vampire who found him after he drowned only stuck around long enough to teach Viktor how not to kill anyone or get himself killed. 

The rest, Viktor had needed to figure out on his own.

The buzzer rang, signaling it was time for them to take their positions for the competition, and pulling Viktor out of his thoughts. 

He liked this country, he decided, smiling at a human woman who was following behind a skater. 

Even if he stuck out by being only one of two Russians competing. The rest were Japanese, he was sure, from the sounds of their names.

Another ring from the buzzer, and the first competitor made his way to the ice. He was small, quite lean, and young. Likely younger than Viktor was when he died. 

His excitement was written clearly over his face, and it warmed Viktor.

Yes, he wasn't so different from them after all. 

But then, there was a scent from behind him.  
One that he recognized almost instantly. 

Turning slowly so as not to draw attention to himself, he saw another man, Japanese from the looks of him, kneeling as he adjusted the legs of his costume. 

But that wasn't what he was focused on.

He was more distracted by the small blot of dried blood at the corner of his lips. 

He wasn't the only one here. But this one… very young. A child, really. 

He couldn't have been made more than a few years ago. 

What Viktor also noticed was the younger vampire didn't seem to be breathing. 

Sighing, the other competitor all but forgotten, Viktor walked over to the vampire and knelt down beside him, whipping out a handkerchief, dabbing a corner of it on his tongue, and quickly wiping away the dried blood before he could react.

“That will give you away,” Viktor murmured in English, although he doubted the other vampire could understand him. 

He was looking up at Viktor with wide eyes, one hand quickly flying up to cover his mouth. 

“Sorry,” he breathed, “I was in a rush and-”

“I understand,” Viktor quickly replied, keeping his voice low, “Remember to breathe, too. I know it's difficult but if you start the habit now, it will be easier as you age.” He offered the younger vampire a wide, gentle smile before rising to his feet and taking his place back at the edge the rink to watch the rest of the competitor’s piece.

He was third, and he needed to watch the other competitors very carefully so he knew what to keep and what to cut. 

Naturally Viktor wanted to be proven to be the most skilled among them, but he also didn't want to arouse suspicion. 

Japan was much harsher to the vampires within its borders than his home country, although not by much. He had the freedom to come and go, while the Japanese vampires were not permitted to travel with humans in any way. Japanese hunters frequently poisoned blood as well, he had learned. 

No doubt the consequences would be fatal if he were to be found out. 

He thought back to the young vampire behind him and wondered if he knew to be careful as well. 

He hoped so, for his sake. It had been a real pain in the ass getting to this country and he didn't want to have to watch a child get killed because he wasn't careful enough.


End file.
